Times Together
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Family is such an important thing, it's something that everyone should be able to count on in their time of need. And even though he was a human among five robot monkeys, truly made no difference. Family was family. Three times Chiro spent the night in Antauri's room, and two times where their roles were reversed. {Antauri&Chiro father/son bonding. Please Read&Review!}
1. Chapter 1

AN: Now this story came completely out of the blue, and it's such an old show that I watched as a child, and some may not remember it, but I just got done watching it after years and years. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. And in my moment of nostalgia and character love, I wrote this. Back in then, my favorite character was and still is, Antauri. His wise, caring, monk-like character and voice actor were just amazing and I loved him almost immediately the second he was on screen.

His fatherly relationship with Chiro was something I was always happy to witness. It's completely obvious that Antarui sees a son in Chiro and Chiro sees a father figure in Antarui. And I just realized just how long it's been that ice written a father-son fanfic. But anyway, please enjoy my first fatherly-son fanfic in a very long time.

* * *

{Age Eight.}

The boy had come into all their lives at the young age of eight. Each of his brother's and sister showed different reactions to the small child who had awakened them from their sleep. Otto was open and friendly —as that was his personality— he smiled brightly at the boy and introduced himself, trying to make the child laugh when he saw how frightened he was. Nova showed confusion, and a tad bit of aggression, demanding the boy to tell them who he was and why he was there and where they were. Gibson was gripped with fascination, as he circled the small youngling, while Sprx crossed his arms and seemed to agree partly with Nova.

Noticing the tears forming in the child's eyes, Antauri knew immediately that his 'siblings' weren't helping their new guest. They were, in fact, scaring him. Calmly, Antauri levitated his way towards the boy. "Do not fear, young one." He said in a smooth voice that held no hostility. "Despite what my sister may say, we will not harm you."

The child gazed up at Antauri in the same fascination that Gibson had with him. Eyes wide, he was transfixed with his levitation. Antauri found himself chuckling quietly as he witness the boy try to figure out how he was able to pull off such a feet. Dropping down more, he placed his metal hand gently on top of the child's head in an act of friendliness and comfort all generating fuzzy memory he sometimes had. Breathing a small sigh of relief when the boy didn't pull away. "What is your name, child?"

"Chiro."

Antarui smiled, kindly. _Chiro_. That name seemed fitting for this boy. "Chiro, would you please explain how you ended up here?"

Chiro seemed hesitate to answer at first. But soon complied. "I was walking outside the city— I just wanted a break from the orphanage... and the mean kids, when I saw your giant robot. And when I touched it, it opened up—"

"Preposterous!" The boy suddenly jumped when he heard Gibson's outburst, impulsively reaching out he clung to Antarui's arm. "The Super Robot only opens for us. It wouldn't open for a mere child—"

"—Unless this child has the potential to wield the Power Primate." Antauri spoke softly to himself, remembering what his Masters told him about a prophecy, turning his green eyes on the small child he watched Chiro cling to him. Trying to soothe Chiro, he ran a hand along his arm. Their eyes locked for a moment. And right then Antauri knew that he was right. He was the Chosen One. This child had the skills and heart to wield the Power Primate, he was their new leader. Or at least, he would be trained to be. "Yes, Chiro will be staying with us from now on to learn how to be our new leader."

"Say _what_ , Antauri!?"

"My friend, you can't be serious!?"

"Yay!"

Shushing them all with a hand, he explained. "Chiro will need our skills and guidance if he is going to be able to control the Power Primate." He turned his eyes toward the child. "Chiro? Would you like to stay here with us? Would you like to learn from us?"

Chiro gazed at the others and then at Antauri.

"Yes, please."

Pleased with this child's response, he turned to his team and smiled calmly. Trying not to chuckle at Sprx's and Nova outrageous expressions, Gibson's dumbfounded and stuttering speech of how Antauri was out of his circuitry or even Otto's sheer delight in hearing this good news that he's gotten himself a friend.

"Shall we get to work then?"

Over the next two hours were spent showing the young child around the Super Robot. They each took turns showing Chiro what was where and what not to touch. Antauri then gave his team their duties, as Chiro needed proper education and guidance. "Gibson, you will be in charge of teaching Chiro your ways of science and mathematics. Sprx and Otto will be assigned to teach Chiro piloting and craftmenship. Finally, Nova. You will be in charge of Chiro's combat training."

His brothers and sister nodded once. "But what about you, Antarui?" Otto asked, curiously.

Antauri smiled at the question. "I will be teaching him how to unlock his inner Primate."

They had given Chiro, their old leader's room. It was bare right now —seeing as Mandarin never filled it with anything or personalize it in anyway— but they'd soon fill it with things that would make the place more relaxing for Chiro. Otto and Antauri took special care in making sure Chiro felt more at home here. For this place, the Super Robot was his home now.

Several hours later, in the dark of night, Antauri heard the pitter patter of tiny feet make their way to his room, they stood outside his doorway. For some reason, he could sense the apprehensiveness within Chiro's emotions, Antauri opened the door with his powers. "You may come in, Chiro."

The boy stepped into his room. "What is wrong?" He asked, gently.

"My room is too lonely. Too big. At the orphanage I shared one room with five other kids..." Chiro answered as he clinched the blanket in his hands. "Tarui? Can I have a sleepover with you?"

Antauri opened one eye and looked at the eight year old. "A sleep over?" He truly did not know what in the cosmos that was.

Chiro nodded. "It's when some one spends the night at a family or friends room." _Family? Friends?_ This child has only known him for a few short hours and he already considered them family? Humans were such caring beings. "Very well, Chiro. We may have a _sleepover_ tonight."

Chiro smiled, gratefully. His blue eyes sparkling as he curled up into a ball with his blanket wrapped around him and he lay underneath Antauri. "Thank you, Tarui." A whisper came from Chiro's lips. The boy seemed so innocent and pure and so trusting towards him that Antauri couldn't help but levitate down towards Chiro and brush the sides of his hair away from his young face. A warmth surrounded his chest when he felt the eight year old lean into the touch. A strong urge to protect this boy with everything he had, burned brightly and abruptly within him.

He would do his very best to see that nothing dangerous would ever befall Chiro, this he vowed and swore with every fiber in mechanical body.

* * *

AN: Aw, Antarui! my love for this fictional monkey will never die. He will forever be my all time favorite of the Hyperforce. I truly hope I got Antarui's personality right or I'm hoping he's at not _too_ OOC. But I had such fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1.

A penny for your thoughts? Please leave them in a review! They are always appreciated immensely!


	2. Chapter 2

{Age Eleven.}

Chiro was a great leader, better then Mandarin ever was. The boy knew right from wrong, knew which bad guys needed a kick or punch and which ones needed guidance, Chiro knew all this without any teaching from neither of the five of them. He trusted his heart and did what he felt was right. Not only that, but he was excelling in his training with Nova, his lessons with Gibson coming along exceptionally and as well with his piloting with Sprx and mechanics with Otto.

And most especially, his training with Antauri to strengthen his mind and awaken the Power Primate within him. Though his meditation still needs a little work, as the child tends to get distracted easily, Chiro was getting there. And the Hyperforce couldn't be more proud of their tiny leader. He has risen above and beyond their expectations. And of all of them, Antauri was proud of Chiro most of all. He _knew_ the boy was capable of being an amazing leader.

But there were moments during their days of training and patrolling the Shuggazoom City that Antauri saw Chiro get this expression a crossed his features, this look of fear in the child's blue eyes that made Antauri worry for Chiro. Those looks were so foreign for the boy, in those moments the usual bright, happy blue eyes were downcast and scared. _Where had they gone?_ Antauri would often wonder, concerningly.

The black monkey wasn't afraid to admit to himself that over the past three years he's grown to care for Chiro more then he ever thought he would.

When the boy became sick with the flu, he would be the first to enter the med bay and stand by the child's side or when Chiro was injured in a sudden fight Antauri found his heart beating faster with fear as he tried to finish the enemy as quickly as possible to get to their tiny leader.

Yes, he cared for Chiro, perhaps even more then the rest of his brother's and sister did. And because of such, he didn't like seeing the boy in distressed, Antauri wanted to always see Chiro happy. So when Antauri heard the same bare feet outside his door way late that same night —as he has heard on multiple occasions through out the three years Chiro has been among them— He opened the door and allowed the child entrance, as he always has done.

"Please, come in, Chiro." He said with calm and care in his voice as he sensed the boy walk hesitantly into his room. "I believe I have spoken to you about reoccurring events such as this." Antauri smiled slightly as he felt Chiro's embarrassment from behind him. "You do not have to stand outside my room, You are welcome to come here anytime you see fit."

"I know..." The reply was small and shy. And it made Antauri's worry spike more. Lowering himself to where he was completely sitting on the ground and patted the floor a crossed from him.

"Come."

Chiro did. The boy remained perfectly quiet, not saying a single word as he kept his head bent low. He sat cross legged with his arms resting on his legs, sitting only 10 or 12 inches away from Antauri. "I have noticed lately that you appear to be in low spirits and fearful over something, young one. Please, tell me. What is wrong, Chiro?"

Chiro seemed to tense up at being found out, eyes widened in shock. But he wouldn't lie to Antauri, why lie when the black monkey could sense that he was? The eleven year old sighed and Antauri watched him ran a hand through his black hair. "People expect so much from me, they think I'm a hero. That I'm their savior, their protector—" Chiro paused and intertwined his fingers together. "But I'm not like the rest of you, Antauri. I'm just a kid, what if I make a mistake? What if someone— what if the rest of you gets hurt because I did something wrong? If all that happens I'll just go back to being an outcast again!"

Antauri placed his hands on Chiro's intertwined ones. "Calm yourself, young one." He spoke out soothingly. Feeling guilty that the child was going through such emotional and mental torment, that he was doubting himself and all he's learned. That he's afraid of failing. "I understand this fear you are feeling, Chiro. I, myself have felt this and all it's crushing burdens. I know you believe you'll fail everyone." Chiro bowed his head even lower at that comment, lifting up his right metal hand Antauri cupped the petrified child's cheek and made him meet his gentle gaze.

"But Chiro, you must remember all that you've accomplished in these past years. You may be a child but you've come so far, farther then any of us could have imagined. And you will forever have a place among us here, even if you so happen to make an error and are excluded from Shuggazoom's citizens for a time, this place will forever be your home, you will have us _always_." Chiro's eyes widened in surprise, lifting up his own hand he placed it over Antauri's in utter disbelief at the wise monkey's reassuring words and affection.

"Really, Antauri?" The boy asked. "You promise?"

Antauri nodded only once. "I give you my word, Chiro. You will never be alone, you will forever have Nova, Gibson, Otto, Sprx—"

"And you?"

A smile graced his face. The child-like question of reassurance, that he'd always have Antauri around just like everyone else, made his chest feel strangely warm.

"Of course, dear one."

The eleven year old smiled and his eyes shined with graduate. "Thanks, Antauri."

"You're very welcome, Chiro." Antauri spoke softly and laughed just the same when he witnessed the boy let out a tired yawn and rub one of his eyes with his hand. It was then that Antauri knew that Chiro wouldn't be feeling this way anymore —well, at least not as horrible as before— he felt better about himself, his confidence was healed and he was no longer worried about the future. Now the child could rest.

"Come, Chiro. You should rest now." He said as he motioned the boy to lay on the floor. Chiro did so without a second thought, his eyes drooping shut as he pressed his back up against the black monkey's leg and curled into a ball. Asleep within a matter of seconds. And Antauri watched over the boy while he slept, making sure to be there if Chiro had any sudden night terrors and needed to reassure him as he has done on multiple occasions.

Raising a hand, he gently brushed the strands of black hair away from Chiro's forehead. Then Antauri proceeded to stroke the boy's head with soft touches, the hazy memory from before guided through such a content process.

 _You must take care of your brothers and sister._

 _They look up to you more then you know, do you understand?_

The memory never had an image, just a gentle voice speaking gently, informing him of his duty, while Antauri felt the sensation of a long hand stroking the top of his bare fuzzy head.

 _Antauri, my son._

 _I hope one day you and the rest of your siblings will feel it is that I am feeling, understand me and what is like to have children of your own. To have sons or daughters yourselves like I have in the six of you. To know what it is like to feel this earth within your heart._

Antauri blinked several times as the voice of the obvious male faded away. He was...a son, to someone once? They all had been children to someone? How could that be possible, he had no memory of having a guardian. His gaze abruptly turned to Chiro as he felt the child roll over and cling to his knee, hearing a soft whisper of his name the black simian felt that warmth engulf his heart yet again, which made him continue to run his hand through the black mess of hair.

Was this the warmth the voice had spoken of? Was it even possible that Antauri, a mere half robot monkey could think of this human boy as his child? His... son? Even though they were —too an extent— completely different species? The answer was correct. Yes, there was no question within his mind. It didn't take a genius like Gibson to figure out how protective he was with Chiro, how much he truly cared. How much he smiled whenever Chiro was happy. How willing he was to guide the eleven year old to the best of his ability. It makes him wonder how he had not seen it sooner.

Antauri closed his eyes with a joyful smile on his face. And before he let sleep claim his mind. Antauri thanked the Power Primate, Fate and Destiny themselves for sending down this bright, happy and impactful boy into their lives.

* * *

AN: Yay for Antauri and him realizing how much he loves Chiro! ^v^ The male voice talking to a young armor less Antauri was the Alchemist in case you couldn't tell. I wrote the Alchemist thinking of Antauri as his son solely because he loved Nova as a daughter. Naturally if he saw Nova as a daughter, then obviously he saw the rest of the monkeys as his sons too.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter.

Please leave your thoughts in a review, they are always appreciated and I'll see you all in chapter three!

Also, I have a question, just where in the hell are all the Antauri and Chiro father/son fanart? I can barely find **_any_** , what the _hell_!? Am I just not looking hard enough!?


End file.
